


Edible paints!

by kittycat_beans



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat_beans/pseuds/kittycat_beans
Summary: You gift your girlfriend a set of edible paints.
Relationships: Ellie (The Last of Us)/Reader
Kudos: 49





	Edible paints!

Knock, knock!", you made your presence known at the door to Ellie's studio, holding a small cardboard box full of short glass containers. Her studio was a small room with a window to let the smell of paints and chemicals out, providing enough light during the day for her to hide in to vent out her emotions.

Ellie turned to you with a tired smile, nodding for you to come in with the box. "What do ya' have there?", a finger covered in chalk poked at the cardboard, her curious eyes trying to get a better look of what was inside. You smiled and opened the box, revealing a few glass jars full of all types of colorful liquids.

"Ta-dah! I made you some paints, babe!", you took out one of the jars and handed it to her, watching her turn the glass side to side to make the paint slosh around. She smiled but you could tell she wanted to ask why you had gone and done something for her.

"Are these jam jars? …I swear I've seen them before. I'm…thank ya' but...what's the occasion?", Ellie saw the pout on your face, a bit of panic setting in her heart at the thought of making you upset because she wasn't acting cheerful about your present.

"Does it need a reason why? Can't I just give you nice stuff sometimes? These are...special... though...", you fumbled with your fingers, suddenly a bit shy that you had to explain what they were and why you had spent almost two weeks trying to make them.

Ellie chuckled, brushing her fingers over yours. "So there is an occasion? If they're special...", she looked at the jars and pursed her lips, trying to figure out if she had forgotten that today was a special day.

"I made them…for us.", you stuttered and she smiled up at you, her slender fingers caressing at your hand that shook from the nerves. Ellie took a step closer, curling some of your hair on her finger, trying to get you to calm down but doing the exact opposite.

"For us? Ya' wanna paint with me?", she found it so sweet that you were nervous about something so simple as wanting to paint. She had suggested it a few times before but you rarely stepped into the room when she was there because you knew how raw and personal her works were for you to just try and draw silly things for the sake of drawing them.

You blushed lightly at Ellie's fingers touching at your hair, looking down at your feet to take a breath. You looked up at her with a soft smile, pressing a palm on the stained fabric covering her heart. You felt it skip a beat and it made you gather some courage.

"Kind of...I want to paint you..a-and you could paint me?", you realized you would have to be a lot more specific. The way you spoke made it sound like you wanted to make portraits of each other. You chewed on your bottom lip and she asked you if you were ok, if something had happened for you to be like this.

"They're edible, Ellie...t-the paints...", you tried to hide your flushed cheek on Ellie's palm but she moved it away to grab one of the jars, opening the lid to press her nose to the glass rim, taking a few deep whiffs.

"You eat them? Like on cake?", she only knew of the stuff used to color food but you saw her eyes light up when she poked her finger into the blue paint and gave her finger a small lick. "That's kinda good...", she knew from experience (by making the mistake of eating with her hands dirty and confusing her jar of paint water for coffee) that paint tasted awful.

"On cake or...like this…", you dipped your finger into the blue and pressed it to her lips. You saw her eyes widen, finally understanding what you meant with your seemingly innocent present. She smirked and you knew she understood you perfectly then when she took your finger into her mouth and hummed.

Holy shit, the look she was giving you should be illegal…

Ellie opened her mouth and slipped her fingers into your waistband, pulling you closer. "If ya' missed me that much ya' could have just asked me to play with you for a lil' bit...", her warm breath on your ear made you close your eyes and put your hands on her arms, squeezing at the faint muscles of her biceps. What you wouldn't give not to sound so needy but you had to whimper when she asked you if you missed her.

You know what she meant...

You did miss intimacy with Ellie after her being isolated in that room most of those two weeks. You knew she didn't do it to hurt you and you couldn't be angry at her when she was trying to express her dark thoughts in a safe way but you were a bit needy and lying in bed with her was nice but you wanted more.

Just this once...you wanted to take initiative instead of hoping she was in the mood to mess around with you outside of the bedroom. Your plan seemed to be working, she was fully distracted from her canvas.

"Ellie...", you squeezed her arms again when she put her mouth on that spot below your ear, kissing down to your neck. One of her hands slipped underneath your shirt, touching at your hip, drifting towards the front and dipping past your waistband, brushing at your underwear. You leaned forwards with a sigh, a hand on her chest stopping her, confusing her.

"The paint...I worked two whole weeks on that for you not to use them.", your slightly grumpy, slightly bossy tone made her smile. She teased you about trying to order her around but it didn't go beyond that as she took one of the jars, looking at you then. With a step forward she tugged on your shirt, telling you to undress. Slowly. So she could watch for a while.

God, how embarrassing…

Ellie fumbled with the glass of yellow paint, sitting on her stool with her eyes glued to you. You couldn't look directly at her, far too shy about taking off your clothes. Nudity wasn't an issue between you but this was different from the rushed way you two took off each other's clothes before. This was slow and she was watching every movement you made, humming at the bit of skin that appeared more and more as you pulled the shirt above you and set it on the table to reach for your belt, looking up at your girlfriend.

"Yeah, that too, baby. I want ya' naked. Take it all off for me, will ya'?", her pleased smile made you look at your feet. No doubt you were as red as a tomato and Ellie was enjoying every bit of your embarrassment.

With a slight shake from your hips you let the jeans slide down your legs, pooling on the floor. You had to set it down on the table too. Doing the same with the bra, chewing on your bottom lip at Ellie's whistle and leaning forwards to take a better look. You glanced up from your feet at her wide grin, touching at the hem of your panties. She was staring at your hands, a bit of pink from her tongue slipping between her lips and disappearing making your fingers shake, gripping at the cotton as you slowly slid it down.

"That's my girl...", the young woman stood up to take you into her arms. You hid your face in her shoulder, letting her caress your back. You tugged on her shirt and mumbled something into her shoulder, making Ellie laugh. She took your chin with a wink, relaxing her arms as you removed her shirt, choking on her name at the lack of a bra. "What for? We're at home all alone...", she kissed your temple, smirking at you pulling on the back of her jeans, taking a peek.

At least she was wearing underwear, you giggled. Not for long though because you helped her out of those jeans and the last piece. Now the two of you were completely naked and you didn't feel as timid as before. You smiled and hugged her tight as some silent thank you for her wanting to be with you like this as you two got ready to pick out some colors.

With a few open jars resting on the table, you let her move closer to press a kiss to your lips. Ellie took a glass with magenta and swiped her thumb over your cheek, most likely teasing you about your blush. You pecked her lips again, the bit of intimacy helping you feel more relaxed with the fact that you two would be making a mess. Another to add to this room.

Ellie licked at your cheek and you snorted, dipping your fingers into yellow paint to smudge it against her closed mouth. She grumbled and grabbed you by the wrists, pulling you closer to her front as she put her yellow lips to yours in a longer kiss. You opened your mouth to taste at the paint, her tongue brushing against yours. You hummed against her mouth, your body pressing closer for you to feel at the softness of her breasts and bit of muscle on her stomach.

"Ya' miss me that much, uh?", she chuckled softly and put a hand on the side of your neck. You leaned towards the other side with a smile. She purred: "Good girl..." and with a bit of yellow she brushed her fingertips down your neck, a few lines of cold paint adorning your skin. Some of it slid down to your collarbone but Ellie leaned forwards to lick at the stray droplets, dragging her tongue upwards, tasting the faint vanilla on your neck. You sighed when she closed her mouth over your skin, sucking and biting until she moved away to admire her masterpiece.

You giggled at Ellie, repeating her actions and running your magenta fingers over her sensitive neck and collarbones, leaning forwards to lick at the trails of paint. She groaned when your tongue found that good spot on her neck and you closed your lips over that bit of skin that made her groan again and close her eyes shut while you left a nice hickey on there.

Her hands caressed at whatever skin they could, the bits of paint sticking to you wherever she touched. A small groan from Ellie when you pulled your mouth away from her neck to dip your fingers into the blue, spreading color between her breasts and under, a small giggle leaving you at her smirk. She watched you lick at her chest, peppering kisses downwards to swipe your tongue under her breast, taking a hold of the other, squeezing softly and making her sigh.

"Thought ya' wanted ME to play with YOU...", Ellie scratched at your scalp, holding your head in place as you teased at her breast. Your tongue was near her nipple but you ignored it, licking at the paint you had smudged with your chin instead. The slight tug she gave your hair made you grumble against the soft skin of her breast, finally covering her peak with the warmth of your mouth. Ellie tensed at the roll of your tongue over her nipple, her slim fingers curling around your hair in a way that made you tremble.

"Damn...baby, ya' gonna let me play with ya' or do I have to teach you who's in charge?", Ellie gave your hair another tug and you released her breast, looking up at her with shiny eyes. She smiled and touched at the corner of your mouth, releasing your head to lead you towards the table. "Good, I like it when ya' listen to me and behave…We still got all this paint, don't ya' get carried away before we make some art, yeah?", a finger into the magenta and one from the other hand into the yellow and she caressed between your chest, mixing the paint before splitting her hands sideways to trail color into each breast, the painted fingerpads teasing at your hardened nipples.

You sighed at her tender touches, the light pinching of your tits sending heat down between your legs. Ellie stepped closer to trap you between her body and the table, kissing at your collarbones while her fingers drifted down to your stomach, spreading the rest of the paint over your skin. You ran your palms over her arms, whispering about how good she was to you. Ellie smiled at you, pressing her lips to your breast as her fingers slipped between your legs, soft touches to your inner-thigh making you melt against the table, your hands grasping at the worn edges.

"Ellie, please...", you tightened your hold when she started suckling on your breast, playing with your nipple with her tongue. She looked to the jars, her mouth switching to the other breast. With a reach she dipped her fingers into the blue, letting go of your chest to focus on writing her name across your stomach with an arrow pointing down. You snorted at gave her arm a squeeze, staring at her cute grin.

"Didn't think you'd need directions, Ellie...", you tried not to laugh at her pout. She pinched your ass and made you jump forwards, crushing you in her arms as she took you into a kiss, slow and deep that left you needing to pull away for air. Your mind was a bit hazy and when Ellie touched your inner-thigh again you whimpered, reaching for her shoulders as you parted your legs and pressed kisses to her jaw.

"What do ya' want, baby?", she smirked under your slightly annoyed look. You hated when she teased like this and made you say dirty stuff that made you flush even deeper. You also hated how she wouldn't give you what you wanted until you spoke up. There was no way to escape her arm around your waist but with her fingers so close to your wet cunt, you didn't think of escaping. You just looked up at her shit-eating grin and pouted, chewing on the inside of your cheek before you stuttered out your request.

"I want your fingers...and then your mouth...", you tried to look away but her brushing of her fingers over your pussy to touch at your other thigh made you lock eyes with her. With her pupils so dilated and her own cheeks covered in deep pink, you couldn't look away. It made you aware of the effect you had on the young woman, that she was just as aroused as you were and the reason why was you...

"What do we say when we want somethin'?", she brushed at your nether regions again and you let out a frustrated grunt followed by a shy 'please'. Her grip on your ass made you squeak, her lips to your ear and her fingers teasing at your outer lips made your brain draw blanks. "Please what? What do ya' want me to do?", her smile only got wider and your hands trying to find support on her shoulders, the nervous drumming you often did when you felt embarrassed.

"P-please, Ellie…I want you to...to fuck me with your fingers and...", her pushing past your lips to press her digits against your clit made you gasp, sinking your nails into her shoulders. "Aah...Ellie...", she drifted a bit down and looked up at you with a loving smile.

You nodded and hugged her neck and she circled that small nub with her warm fingers, making you shake against her. "S-shit...Ellie...", you moaned her name and if she could smile wider she would. The way her name sounded whenever you cried it out made her proud of calling you her girl, knowing you were hers and that you would let her by this close to you when relationships were a bit hard for you. But you took a chance with her and it made her feel like the most special person in the whole world...

"There, my sweet girl...ya' want my fingers, yeah?", a push on your clit and you whimpered, nodding. She slipped her fingertip into your cunt and you instantly jerked forwards, your hold around her neck going tight for a brief moment. "Shit, I've barely gotten it in and ya' already trying to fuck my hand…", she grinned at your groan, pushing her finger further in, feeling your walls squeezing at her. She gave her finger a slow circular motion, brushing at your insides to make you squirm, curling it and brushing against a soft spot that made you gasp and cry her name.

"Ellie, ooh...there, please...", your hips moved desperately to chase that feeling again, her wrist brushing against your clit as she pushed a second finger in. Her cussing in your ear made you throw your head back, your arms around her neck keeping you secure. She curled both fingers and grazed at that sensitive spot that had you humping her hand. She kissed your head, her shallow breaths matching the push and pull and the curling of her digits inside of you. The sound of your juices on her fingers as she fucked you made her mumble out swears, her hand on your ass in a grip so tight you were sure it would leave a mark once she let go of you.

Ellie wasn't the kind to give you release without a bit of teasing and she knew your body well. A few jerks from you and she pulled her hand away, your nails pressing into your hand as you kept her close to you, whimpering for her not to leave you like this. A kiss to your forehead and she peeled your arms away to start kissing her way down. Her lips touched your nose and then your lips, your chin and each of your breasts, your stomach and then she was kneeling down between your wet thighs, the paint she picked up from your stomach smudged all over her face.

You giggled at the sight, finding it a bit silly...

The woman smirked and nibbled on your thigh, her nose brushing against your still sensitive clit as she kissed at your other leg. You slipped your fingers into her short, brown hair and let her lead you a few steps back. With your sore ass pressed against the table, she dipped forwards to kiss at your clit, her tongue pressing up against it before she licked her way down, teasing at your cunt and then back up.

"Fuck, Ellie...", your grip on her hair tightened.

Ellie's chin was a bit sticky, your juices mixing with the paint with each kiss and swipe of her tongue. It didn't matter to her how messy she looked. She had her eyes on you, those wide pupils focused on the way your face contorted with pleasure. You looked at her mouth disappearing between your legs, the far too loud and intentional slurping making you tug on her hair. She watched you close your eyes with a sigh and pushed a slender finger into you, forcing your eyes open and a gasp to leave your lips.

Eyes on me, she would have said...

You watched her eat you out, watched her mouth and nimble tongue on your pussy, her eyes glued to your face. Your eyes drifted down, catching glimpse of her arm moving between her and you hissed at the fact that Ellie was fingering herself while she had her mouth and fingers in you. She hummed, never closing her eyes until you had to close yours.

Head thrown back you cried for her to give you more and she attached her lips to your clit, her own fingers moving faster between her legs, the others inside of you curling and twisting. You were close, barely able to think straight. You held onto her Ellie's until your knuckles turned white, hearing her deep moans being muffled by your cunt as you fucked her face and bit by bit, the knot in your belly tightened until a particularly good brush of her fingers made you still your movements, your head thrown back with a soft but satisfied moan. Her humming continued, a few more touches from her own hand and she pulled her head to the side, hissing and cursing into your thigh.

You loosened your grip on her head, smoothing out the many stray hairs. She smiled, kissing at your leg while you caressed at her scalp. A few moments of silence and she stood up, holding onto you with a smile. You pecked her lips, giggling at the way her chin sticked to yours. She pushed her tongue past your lips and you tasted yourself with a faint groan.

With a palm on your cheek she caressed at your red skin, pulling you closer by the hips. You sighed and gave her a hug, enjoying the more tender intimacy after you got done playing. Ellie caressed at your back and you did the same before she touched at your cheek again, her eyes drifting towards the jars.

"Still got plenty of paint left...", she smirked.

You pressed your forehead to hers, "Maybe later. Is it okay if we stay like this for a bit?", you whispered.

Ellie held you with a smile, offering you gentle and mostly innocent touches while you hugged her, your own hands touching at the scars on her skin. You let out a sigh, satisfied with her not too naughty side.

"…how about we wash up and leave these here? For another day, o'course...", the woman took your hand and kissed your knuckles with a soft, cute smile.

"Want to lay for a bit after a shower?", you smiled.

"If ya' promise to keep me company, yeah...", Ellie pecked your lips and you two left her studio.


End file.
